Lynx and Lamb Gaede
Lynx and Lamb Gaede are young adult singers who have turned against the Nazi and generally racist ideas of the family where they grew up. The twins repudiate most of the racism that they were pressured into promoting as the child stars, Prussian Blue. The girls now feel excited about American cultural diversity. Cultural diversity Lamb: “I’m not a white nationalist anymore.. my sister and I are pretty liberal now” Lynx: “Personally, I love diversity.. I’m stoked that we have so many different cultures. I think it’s amazing and it makes me proud of humanity every day that we have so many different places and people.. we just want to come from a place of love and light” Lamb: “I think we’re meant to do something more — we’re healers. We just want to exert the most love and positivity we can.” http://neurobonkers.com/?p=3402 Sickness The twins now regularly take cannabis on doctor’s prescription without breaking the law. Lynx uses cannabis to treat cancer or its aftereffects while Lamb uses cannabis to treat back trouble, they want cannabis legalised. At Liberapedia we have no problem with stuff that’s been prescribed by a responsible doctor. If people are prescribed psychotropic stuff that is illegal without doctor’s prescription this is not drug abuse so long as the drugs are used exactly as the doctor advises and in no other way. During the Third Reich During the Third Reich people with the types of chronic sickness that the girls have were considered weaklings and were sometimes subject to compulsory euthanasia, (murder). Nazis believed sickly people could weaken the Arian race. http://politicalscrapbook.net/2011/06/assisted-dying-holocaust-claim/ http://www.cmf.org.uk/publications/content.asp?context=article&id=1606 http://www.stephenhicks.org/tag/alfred-hoche/ The girls would have probably survived because they weren't institutionalised and weren't taking beds that could have gone to wounded German soldiers. Despite this there would have been continual feeling that these sickly girls weren't good representatives of the Arian race, see Action T4 and Life unworthy of life. It's good for them they no longer admire an ideology that claims they personally may not have the right to live, youngsters who grow up in Nazi families and later became sick may have trouble holding onto their self respect and sense of self worth. Incidentally we can't tell which life is valuable as Nazis imagine, in Nazi Germany people like Stephen Hawking might well have been subject to compulsory euthanasia. '''Adolf Hitler himself spent years as a lazy homeless dropout in Vienna and at that time in life came close to the Nazi definition of a person unworthy of life. http://www.historyplace.com/worldwar2/riseofhitler/homeless.htm Hitler and other Nazis regularly were inconsistent and irrational, the difference in the way Hitler and other lazy homeless dropouts were treated is just one example. Today Nazis are still regularly inconsistent and irrational Music the Gaed sisters like Today Lynx likes Bob Dylan, Bob Marley, Jimi Hendrix The Roots, and others while Lamb likes Ravi Shankar and other Indian music. Neither girl gives white supremacist music as an interest. http://hurricanevanessa.com/what-happened-to-the-prussian-blue-twins/ References and external links *Tween White Power Folk Singer Twins Now ‘Liberal’ Potheads *White power pop duo Prussian Blue now stoners who "love diversity" *Reformed Nazi Twin Singers: “Cannabis Saved My Life” Footnotes Category:Drugs Category:medicine Category:Music stubs Category:Child Abuse Category:Racism Category:Liberals Category:Medical